Shooting Star
by Ms. Wabada-sama
Summary: Tenía la naturaleza o el don de entender muchas cosas, pero nunca iba a entender a esa estrella fugaz. One Shot (FaustoxEliza)


Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan definitivamente no es mio, le pertenece al (fumado) señor Hiroyuki Takei. (Excepto, obviamente, el one shot)  
Advertencias: Aun no termine de leer Shaman King, a penas voy por el tomo 8. Por lo tanto probablemente esta no sea la verdadera historia de Fausto.

* * *

Shooting Star.

Fausto _entendió._  
Aunque él era un niño pequeño, tuvo que entender igual. Entender que Padre no quería que socialice con otros chicos, porque _"no eran dignos de compartir su inteligencia"_. En vez de eso padre lo obligo a estudiar medicina por horas que parecieron años, corriendo al paso de una tortuga.

Un día Madre cayó muy enferma en la cama, estaba pálida cual niebla en la ruta pero sonreía tristemente. Padre parecía más nervioso que lo de costumbre, y a penas él asomo la cabeza por la puerta para verla, padre simplemente lo arrastró hasta el sótano frio, oscuro y húmedo de la casa. Para estudiar con él algo sobre alguna enfermedad que no pudo entender. Y no le quedo otra, Fausto _entendió._

Dos cosas, _entendió_ ese día. Aquella lluviosa tarde de mayo, mientras los restos de su madre eran enterrados en lo profundo de la tierra. La ciencia no siempre encontraba las soluciones a tiempo, que la ciencia no siempre era todo en la vida, que solo a veces había que detenerse y amar.  
Y que también, una persona fría, cerrada e intelectual con la excusa de la perdida de algo preciado y bajo los efectos del alcohol. Podía ser todo lo contrario a esa persona y aun peor.

Cuando los demás no querían ser amigos de él. Fausto debió _entender_. Que los niños no apreciaban la idea de entablar una amistad con el hijo de un médico loco o cuando andaba solo por ahí, comprando libros y medicinas, que las señoras grandes cuchicheaban cosas malas de su familia a sus espaldas con el tono justo para que las escuche.

Fausto_ entendió_ que todo en su vida estaba siendo atrapado por la oscuridad, como si todo lo bueno se lo tragara un poso oscuro y sin salida, sin una puta luz al final, era tan asfixiante. Pero entonces cuando sus pulmones estaban siendo aplastados por el mismísimo aire, _ella_ apareció como una estrella fugaz que pasaba _muy _lentamente por el cielo sin estrellas. _Eliza._

La única estrella que se acercaba a un planeta.

Una linda niña de buena familia. Desde esa vez, desde ese insólito encuentro no pudo parar de reunirse con ella.

Pero, una vez más la realidad lo golpeo fuerte. Y Fausto, tuvo que _entender:_  
Que las estrellas fugases no estaban para quedarse, que pasaban más rápido de lo que piensa… Que Eliza estaba enferma, y no era nada sencillo como un resfriado.  
Lo _entendió_, sin embargo, no lo aceptó. Y juró a Dios –que por cierto no creía en él- que encontraría la cura.  
Y con ellos segundos, horas, días, semanas, meses y años de su juventud se fueron. No obstante, él no los paso solo, eso había quedado en el pasado porque ella estaba con el todo el tiempo, aunque no entendiera mucho de medicina y se quedara dormida en sus descubrimientos más importantes. A veces lo frustrara ¿Cómo una persona podía ser tan despreocupada?... Toda bronca se borraba al instante en verla dormida sobre los millones de papeles y libros, mientras suspiraba con sus labios carmesís su nombre y dejaba que su perfume se esparza por el aire.

Aún así Fausto debía _entender_ que todo no era perfecto.

Sin previo aviso, cierto día, mientras volvían a su hogar, Elisa se debilitó. Todo fue rápido e irónica (y desesperadamente) lento. Lo siguiente que recuerda es que ella estaba postrada en la cama, pálida como un papel, sin un linda sonrisa pero con sus ojos tristes y estaba tan nervioso que no podía ocultar el seño fruncido y la bronca.  
En ese momento, la vio a ella, era imposible porque estaba muerte y aun así la vio tan nítida como veía a un libro de biología. Estaba seguro y no estaba loco, era su madre, ahí al lado de ella como una sombra de su pasado, impávida e inmóvil, y no sonreía.  
Y sintió pánico, un terror agudo que se calaba en sus huesos junto con un malestar que le hizo temblar hasta el corazón, casi vomita pero se detuvo. Corrió, corrió huyendo de las voces, de la imagen, de los recuerdos, de la impotencia y de todos esos fantasmas. Corría hacia un lugar en donde todo estaba callado, y se encontró en su laboratorio inmenso en libros.

Entonces Fausto _entendió. _  
Y no hizo más que entender como si su vida dependiera de ello. Ciertamente así lo era. Debía entender los libros, a su madre, a Eliza, a sus conclusiones y a sus errores.  
Y por fin _entendió_ todo. Como callar ese pasado convertido en fantasma que lo perseguía, como darse paz, como salvar a su madre y como salvar a su amada Eliza.  
¡Oh nunca se había sentido así! ¿Qué era eso? ¿Orgullo? ¿Paz? ¿Amor? ¿Felicidad? No tenía idea pero estaba bien así.

Así paso el tiempo, viendo sus sueños cumplir ante sus ojos, Eliza estaba bien, su madre podía descansar en paz, por fin pudo deshacerse del fantasma que su padre había creado, ¡se había librado hasta de su padre!  
Se sentía bien, sentía su corazón latir con fuerza y vigor todos sus días, sentía porque la risa de Eliza le devolvía el espíritu y las ganas. ¡Fausto se sentía vivo!

Pero Fausto olvido algo, olvido _entender_. Entender que Eliza era una _estrella fugaz_.

Y **¡Slash!** Que se escuchó como un** ¡Bang! ¡Bang!** Se iba lejos, lejos del cielo, lejos de su cielo oscuro y su luz se desvanecía.

Olvidó que las estrellas fugases se van así como llegaron. Y que con ellas se llevan los restos de _todo_.

La vio ahí tirada, con rojo escarlata rodeándola, _estaba presenciando la muerte de una estrella fugaz. ¡Oh que maravilloso y triste hecho! _

Fausto **no entendió**, esta vez no entendió y no quiso entender.  
No, no, ¡no!  
No iba entender nada. Eliza su preciosa estrella fugaz, no estaba muerta. ¡Qué no! ¡Que no lo estaba!  
¡¿No lo veían?! ¡Tan viva como su madre!  
Que le importa que diga ese papel, que le importa que digan otros doctores, que le importa que diga el mundo. ¡Eliza estaba viva! Y lo iba a demostrar.

Porque Fausto no iba a entender a las personas.  
No, ya no.  
Ellas debían entenderlo a él, si estaba así no era su culpa si no de esas personas. Todos esos malditos enfermos que se hacían los cuerdos. Que se levantaban con sueños y esperanzas todos los días para pisotear los sueños de otros.  
Esos idiotas que atan sus vidas a la de otra persona que consideran importante, personas que le devuelven el espíritu y las ganas y que hacen su corazón latir con vigor y fuerza. Así como su madre y Eliza.

Fausto _entendió_ la necromancia y que Eliza estaba más viva que nunca.

* * *

N/A: Ante todo primera vez que escribo para Shaman King y primera vez que escribo en el fandom sin leer algún escrito. Ya los voy a leer... Is just, i don't have time :_... Whatever. Esto simplemente me salió de los poros y empece a escribir, después de tres días (no, no escribí todo ese tiempo, obviamente me he dado mi tiempo) y bueno esto salió. No se si les gusta o no... Eso me lo dirán en sus comentarios.  
¿Por qué Fausto para un primer escrito?  
Me gusta Fausto, me gusta su personalidad y su locura, lo amé (y odié) desde el primer momento. Creo que tiene razones para hacer lo que hizo en su primera aparición, amaba a Eliza la única compañera de vida con locura y luego simplemente la perdió, es injusto. También (aunque es un poco psicótico) me gustó su manera de actuar, llevar a Yoh hasta sus limites... Y es que simplemente me encanta... Por eso Fausto.

Ahora sí:

Se despide: Riko-chan

"No hay comentarios tontos... Solo tontos que comentan."

"I wonder if I can keep up with the speed of the world without you."

"No vale la pena vivir sin un buen motivo por el cual morir"

"...I lust for everything about you"

"Cada día que se llenó con tu sonrisa. Años que valieron la pena pasaron demasiado rápido. Al cabo de una conversación ligera y una cara graciosa, no pudimos decir el adiós..."

"La felicidad no es perfecta, pero la gente se encapricha con que lo es. Por eso nunca alcanza a hacerlo"

"The Rain Drags Black Sun Down_…_But the Rain Dried by White Moon_"_

Miau~

-Copy & paste mode off-


End file.
